


Holds in Perfection

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve got to spend more time bonding, if they’re going to be friends at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holds in Perfection

Tim glances up at Kon-El from underneath thick eyelashes. “That’s the story, at least,” he says. “Do you have any? Kryptonian fairy tales, that is?”

Kon shakes his head, pulling himself out of the dazed state he fell into while listening to Tim tell the story about the Batman. He rubs his temple. “No,” he answers, sheepish. “I never really was told any as a kid.” Tim shrugs and smiles at him, patient and understanding, and Kon feels like he has to elaborate. “It’s just, Kal—I mean, my dad, he never really was around, and Mercy, my nurse, isn’t really the type of person who tells bedtime stories.”

“Oh.” Tim looks away and closes the book in his hands before looking at the worn cover. “When I was a kid, I used to sit outside and wait to see Batman, you know. It was silly, but I still did it…”

He takes his chance and reaches to hold Tim’s hand. Tim looks up at him, confused. “I don’t think it’s silly. That’s just what kids do, right?” He can see himself, hoping that the father Mercy used to tell him about would show up. He’d spend entire nights waiting for Kal-El, until finally he’d nod off, unable to help it. He closes his eyes. “Who hasn’t waited for a hero to show up?” When he feels Tim’s smile, he opens his eyes.

“You’re right, I guess. Again.”

“I told you, I’m never wrong.”

Tim slaps his shoulder gently before his eyes fall back onto the book. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. I know, I said it before, but…” He shakes his head and stands up to put the book away.

“What are we going to do now?”

“I,” Tim says, turning back to him, “am going to take a nap. You’re welcome to join me. It’ll be great to see if you’re as big a blanket hog as you look like.”

Kon frowns, indignant. “I’m like a furnace! Why would I be a blanket hog? Besides, you’ve got like, a hundred on your bed over there, what would it matter if I was? There’s plenty to share!”

“I was teasing you, Kon,” Tim says. There’s the light of a laugh in his eyes and he’s trying not to smile. “Are you going to join me, or not?” Kon can feel himself going red, and he gets up to follow Tim. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It isn’t like..it isn’t like we’re not going to be doing this anyways.”

The silence becomes uncomfortable, even as Tim turns down his covers so that he can climb in to the enormous bed and Kon follows.

They lay there until Kon can’t take it any more. “Tim, have you ever liked someone?”

“I’ve liked a lot of people, Kon. You’ll have to be specific.”

He rolls his eyes and turns onto his side and stares at Tim. “Like. Wanted them. Been in love with them.”

Tim takes a while to answer, but when he does, he faces Kon. “You’re the first person I’ve ever invited to join me in my bed. I’m…I’m only sixteen, Kon. It isn’t like I’ve had a whole lot of life experience.” Kon doesn’t answer, so Tim hesitantly reaches out towards him. “Have you? Been in love with anyone?”

And it takes so long for Kon to answer that Tim’s almost worried he fell asleep. “Yeah,” he says finally. “Yeah, I have.” He doesn’t want to get into the discussion. “Just because you’re only sixteen doesn’t mean you can’t have fallen in love, man.”

Tim shrugs. He shivers and Kon takes it as a cue to pull him closer. They’re quiet again, before he whispers, “You are kind of like a furnace.” He looks at Kon. “I’m sorry, about whatever happened…before.”

“I’m not.” Kon smiles at him. “It is what it is. Besides, if I was still with her, then I probably wouldn’t have met you, right?” He closes his eyes. “You need someone like me in your life, Wonder Boy.” Tim doesn’t say anything; it could be right just like everything else Kon’s said thus far. “Are we going to take a nap or not?”

“You’re the one who started the conversation.”

Yes. Yes he did. But he’s too tired to really respond, and apparently so is Tim.


End file.
